Reencuentros
by hannah-hm
Summary: [TOKIO HOTEL, ONESHOT] Continuacion de 'Canciones En Las Noches De Verano'. Han pasado tres años desde lo sucedido en Niza. Los chicos han crecido, pero cual sera su sorpresa de que alguien les volvera a unir... de nuevo... Pesimo summary, mejor leerlo


**Hola a todos!!!! He vuelto, con otro fic de Tokio Hotel, esta vez es la continuación de uno de mis fics, 'Canciones en las Noches de Verano'. Espero que os guste!!**

**Titulo: **Reencuentros

**Autora:** Yo xP

**Genero:** Drama y One-shot., aunque es bastante largo xD.

**Disclaimer:** Tokio Hotel es un grupo de musica dell que no soy propietaria.

**Dedicatoria:** Este fic lo dedico, como el anterior, a alba-manami y a Natalia. Tambien a Naruta93, por leer el anterior. Disfrutad.

**Notas:** El fic esta ambientado tres años después de lo que ocurrio en el anterior fic. La verdad es que se me ocurrio tras una cosa que me paso hace tiempo. Espero que os guste!!

Reencuentros

_Fanfic by hannah-hm_

Natalia termino de ordenar las partituras. Habia sido un dia agotador, pero los resultados no podian ser mejores. Sonrio.

-Natalia¿has terminado ya?- pregunto Alba, apareciendo por al puerta del estudio. Se habia cortado su largo pelo negro hasta los hombros, y no podia disfrutar mas sus 19 años.

-Si, claro.- respondio Natalia, suspirando. Algunos rizos se le escaparon de la coleta.- Sabes que siempre he sido muy rapida para estas cosas.

Alba la miro durante algunos minutos. Siempre habia sido su sueño, su ilusion. Y ahora que habian conseguido ser _idols _en Japón, todavía mas. Pero desde hacia tiempo toda musica feliz habia desaparecido de su mente.

-¿Todavía piensas en ella?- pregunto la chica.

-Constantemente.- respondio Natalia, mirando por la ventana.- ¿Tu no?

* * *

Alby miro por la ventana. De nuevo hacia sol. Como odiaba el sol. Sobre todo desde el dia del funeral. Odiaba muchas cosas desde aquel dia.

Algo la sobresalto. Tenia el ordenador encendido, con el msn puesto.

-Elisa.- suspiro.

Abrio la pantalla y leyo.

-Helyza ----- I love NRT dice: como estas hoy?

Tecleo algunas palabras, y se las envio a su amiga.

-SAdrOcKPrInCeSs dice: Bn, bn, lo sabes de sobra.

-Helyza ----- I love NRT dice: Segura?? Mira que últimamente...

-SAdrOcKPrInCeSs dice: No quiero hablar del tema. Xao

Alby se desconecto Tenia 21 años, pero aun no lo habia superado. Intentaba hacerse la fuerte, pero en la soledad de su habitación no habia nadie a quien ocultarle nada.

Se levanto, cogio uno de los discos de Tokio Hotel y lo puso a todo volumen. Le ayudaba a relajarse. Saco una libreta y se puso a escribir.

* * *

Bill cerro los ojos. De nuevo aquel recuerdo que le quitaba toda tranquilidad.

-Bill¿otra vez?- dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Su hermano Tom habia entrado en la habitación.

-Si, pero no te preocupes.- contesto Bill, dejando el lapiz sobre la mesa.- En seguida se me pasara.

Tom miro a su hermano con preocupación. La muerte de la chica les habia caldo hondo a todos, en especial a Bill y a Gustav. Bill porque era muy sensible a estas cosas. Y Gustav... mejor no hablar de Gustav. No habia vuelto a tocar la bateria en estos tres años.

Ahora mismo se encontraba discutiendo con Georg sobre el futuro del grupo. Siempre lo hacian, porque aunque Gustav seguia en el grupo, habian necesitado a alguien que le sustituyera en las grabaciones. Y esa discusión era por culpa de ese alguien.

-¡Te tengo dicho que no culpes a Aubrey de todo lo que te pasa!- grito Georg.- ¡Ella no tiene la culpa de que no vuelvas a tocar!

-¡Vete a volar una cometa!- grito Gustav, y salio de la casa.

Bill y Tom suspiraron. Todos los dias igual. Cuando iban a hablar con Georg, sono el telefono.

-¿Si?- dijo Bill al descolgar el auricular.

-Bill, soy Andreas.- dijo la voz del rubio al otro lado de la linea.- Aprovechando que estais en Japón, os han concertado una cita con unas tales Tokio Princess, que son la bomba aquí.

-Pero Andreas...-suspiro Bill.- Sabes que desde lo que paso con Ana no hacemos tantas apariciones en publico...

-Ya lo se.-contesto Andreas.- Por eso esta es vuestra oportunidad de volver a ser lo que erais: unas estrellas sin ningun tipo de conflicto. Vais a ir y se acabo.

Andreas colgo bruscamente. Bill se dio la vuelta y miro a sus compañeros.

-¿Y bien?- pregunto Tom.

* * *

-¿Con Tokio Hotel?- pregunto Alba, desconcertada. Su manager hablaba a toda velocidad.- Ya, ya lo se, pero... No, si yo no digo que... Vale, vale... Ok, adios...

-¿Qué te ha dicho?- pregunto Natalia, mientras hacia gargaras.

-Resulta que el grupo con el que tenemos que vernos...- susurro Alba.- Es Tokio Hotel...

Natalia escupio toda el agua. ¿Volver a ver a Tom Kaulitz después de lo ocurrido¿Despues dq que ni siquiera se habian dignado a presentarse en el fuenral de Ana? No podia ser posible...

-Ya se que es duro...- dijo Alba, cogiendo las canciones que ella misma habia compuesto.- Pero es lo que hay.

-¿Y si llamamos a Alby?- pregunto Natalia, intentando sonreír.- Podria venir...

-¿Tu crees que ella querria, despues de todo eso?? Mira que no volvimos a saber nada de ella...

Natalia se encogio de hombros, pero miro al telefono. Alba suspiro, y se acerco al aparato.

* * *

El ruido del telefono la sobresalto. ¿Por qué siempre tenia que sonar cuando peor estaba? Alba solto el lapiz en la mesa y se acerco al aparato. Aquel numero el resultaba familiar, tal vez demasiado... No se lo penso mucho, y descolgo.

-¿Diga?

-¿Alby?- dijo una voz al otro lado.

-Hace años que nadie me llama asi..- contesto Alby, poniéndose seria.- ¿Quién es?

-Somos Alba y Natalia...- dijo la voz al otro lado. Alby se quedo paralizada.- Te llamábamos para decirte que...

-Ya se que sois cantantes famosas, no hace falta que me llames para decírmelo.- respondio la chica, saliendo del shock.

-No, no es por eso.- continuo su amiga.- Era para decirte que vamos a vernos con Tokio Hotel dentro de diez dias, y era por si querias venir...

-¿Tokio Hotel?- repitio Alby. Todavía les queria, pero algo en su interior se movio. Algo que habia estado tres años enterrado en su corazon, y que ahora empezaba a salir. Era odio.

-Si.- respondio Alba.- ¿Qué dices? Puedes llevar a alguien si no quieres verlos tu sola...

Alby miro alrededor de su cuarto, y su mirada se paro frente al ordenador. Su amiga Elisa estaba conectada.

-Yo...- susurro. Miro tambien aquella foto, enmarcada, arrugada, casi olvidada. La mirada triste de su amiga le estaba diciendo algo. Que fuera, que se divirtiera como antes.-.Yo...

* * *

Georg miro el reloj por enésima vez. Gustav se retrasaba, y las tal Tokio Princess tambien.

-Hemos esperado tres cuartos de hora¿dónde estan?- penso en voz alta.

-Con tal de que estan buenas, lo mismo da la espera.- respondio Tom, relamiéndose los labios.

-Nunca cambiaras, Tom.- dijo Bill, mirando hacia los extremos de la calle. En uno vio la limusina.- Ya llegan.

Los tres se agruparon frente a la casa, adornando su cara con sendas sonrisas. El chofer se bajo y abrio la puerta trasera. Los chicos no podian creerlo.

-¿Alba¿Natalia¿Alby?- dijo Bill, mirando desconcertados a las chicas.- ¿Y tu quien eres?

-Me llamo Elisa.- dijo una chica de pelo castaño y ojos verdes que habia bajado la ultima.- Y no me hables con ese tono.

-¿Vosotras sois las Tokio Princess?- pregunto Georg, tan desconcertado como su amigo.

-Solo nosotras dos.- dijo Natalia, señalándose junto a Alba.

-¿Pero entonces?- pregunto Tom.

-Nosotras hemos venido de inquilinas.- dijo Elisa, poniendo los brazos en jarras.

-¿Porque no vinisteis al funeral?- pegunto Alby. La pregunta temida.

-Estabamos bastante liados, por eso...- empezo Bill, con una risa nerviosa.

-Ni siquiera le teniais respeto...-susurro la chica.- No puedo creer que eais tan insensibles... Y yo que os queria...

-Pero...- dijeron las tres chicas.

-Miento.- dijo Alby, mirando a Bill directamente a los ojos.-Todavía os quiero.

* * *

Gustav golpeo la pared. Se lo habia prometido, pero sabia que nunca cumplia las promesas. Estaba llorando, de nuevo, por ella, aunque se habia prometido que nunca volveria a hacerlo.

-¿Estas bien?- dijo una voz femenina a sus espaldas. Se giro y vio a una chica de pelo negro y mechas rojas, con unos ojos grandes y azules. Iguales a los de ella.

-¿Qué quieres?- respondio el chico, limpiándose las lagrimas.

-Debes olvidarte de eso.- dijo de nuevo la chica. Se acerco a Gustav.- Paso hace tres años...

-Alejate, Aubrey.- murmuro Gustav.- Sabes perfectamente que a alguien como ella no se le olvida fácilmente.

-¡Pero si ni siquiera fuisteis a su funeral!- exclamo la chica. Gustav palidecio.- No me vayas a mentir ahora, Gusti.

Gustav la miro a los ojos. Aubrey tenia los mismos ojos tristes que Ana, aunque una personalidad notablemente distinta. Unos ojos que siempre le hacian sentir debil.

-¿Vas a llorar otra vez? Eres patético...

Gustav se acerco a ella con intención de golpearla, pero de nuevo sus ojos se lo impidieron. La odiaba por ello.

Aubrey sonrio, y le dio un beso, cosa que el chico no pudo evitar. Cuando se separaron, la chica volvio a sonreír.

Gustav miro de nuevo a la chica. La habia esperado a ella, y se habia ido sin ni siquera despedirse. Ahora no iba a esperar. Le devolvió el beso, pero esta vez con mas pasión. Aubrey sonrio de nuevo.

-Lo dicho, patético.

* * *

-Asi que Gustav ya no toca...- murmuro Alba, mirando a los tres chicos. La limusina dio un giro brusco.

-Si, pero Aubrey toca casi igual que el.- respondio Tom.- Podemos estar tranquilos.

Natalia miro a Tom. Se notaba a distancia de que ya no era aquel chico ninfomano que intentaba ligarse a cualquier chica, sino que se habia vuelto mas serio. Mas formal.

-Estas raro.- dijo Natalia, a lo que el chico sonrio.

-La muerte cambia a cualquiera.- dijo Alby. Todos la miraron con un brillo de tristeza en los ojos.

-Ya...

* * *

Aubrey se levanto en cuanto oyo las llaves de la casa. Gustav tambiens e incorporo. Habian olvidado que venian las cantantes esas. Aubrey comenzo a vestirse rapidamente, y Gustav la imito. No era nada bueno que la gente les viera asi, en tales condiciones.

Se oyeron unos pasos tras la puerta, y esta se abrio. Tom asomo la cabeza, y los vio a ambos.

-Dejad de hacer tonterías.- dijo Tom. No habia sonrisas.- Gustav, creo que te vas a llevar una pequeña sorpresa.

Gustav aparto a Tom de un golpe. Siempre habia guardado la pequeña esperanza de que ella estuviera viva, pero sus esperanzas se hicieron añicos al ver de nuevo a las tres, frente a el, mas crecidas. Tras el chico aparecio al bateria, sonriendo con superioridad. Estaba semidesnuda. Alby fue la primera que se dio cuenta.

-Eres un cerdo.- susurro, dirigiéndose a Gustav.- Todos lo sois.

Y dicho esto, se dio la vuelta y se marcho de alli.

* * *

Otra vez estaba llorando. Habia llegado tan lejos, habia intentado olvidarla por todos los medios posibles, pero verlos a todos juntos habia avivado aquel recuerdo.

-Alby...- susurro Elisa, que la habia estado siguiendo.

-Ella si que es una tonta.- respondio la chica, sin dejar de llorar. Miro la foto de nuevo.- ¿Por qué tuvo que matarse?

-Sabes que tenia muchos problemas...- murmuro Elisa, sentándose junto a ella. La puesta de sol asomaba frente a ellas.

-Demasiados.- corroboro la chica.- Pero aun asi...

-No intentes olvidarla.- dijo Elisa, mirando al rio.- Tampoco huyas. No te escondas y mira la verdad de frente. Ella lo querria asi.

-Ely¿te pasa algo? Te has puesto bastante seria...

Elisa nego varias veces, como intentando despejarse.

-¿He dicho yo eso? Ni que un espiritu se hubiera apoderado de mi...- se levantó y le tendio la mano a Alby.- Vamos a enfrentarnos a Tokio Hostal¿vale?

Alby sonrio, dejo la foto en el suelo y se levanto. Juntas, se fueron a la casa de los chicos. Era una nueva manera de crecer, porque las semillas de crecimiento que deja la muerte de un amigo estaban empezando a florecer en ellas. Y el primer paso, era empezar a sonreír.

Tras de ellas, la foto volo un poco, y se quedo estatica en el aire. Aunque ellas no podian verla, habia estado con ellas en todo momento, y ahora sostenia la foto.

Atraviada con un vestido blanco, Ana sonrio. Las cosas por fin iban a cambiar. Puso la foto junto a su pecho y abrio sus alas sangrantes, que milagrosamente volvían a ser blancas. Emprendio el vuelo hacia los cielos, no sin antes observar por ultima vez a sus amigas.

Ya que el reencuentro habia tenido los resultados esperados. Y ella ya podia marcharse. Pero antes, acaricio a cada una de sus amigas con sus nuevas alas, y a su querido Gustav, que aunque la habia traicionado de cierta manera, era el que mas habia pensado en ella.

Les querian. Las querian.

Y tras la mirada atonita de todos ellos al recibir una corriente de aire congelado en pleno verano, la dulce emprendio, por fin, su vuelo hacia las estrellas.

**Fin**

**Wow!! Me salió mas sentimental de lo que esperaba, y aunque esta bastante raro, creo que lo largo que es compensa. Si, amigas, el tamaño importa xD.**

**Si os gusto dejad review, si no dejad review y si solo pasabais dejad review!!**

**Nos leemos!!**

**ATTE: hannah-hm**


End file.
